


black in truth

by Brim



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Clothed Sex, First Time, Other, gender neutral caryll, lets a gooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brim/pseuds/Brim
Summary: Caryll often experiences nightmares about the Eldritch Truth.
Relationships: Laurence/Caryll (Bloodborne)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	black in truth

**Author's Note:**

> set during their years as students in byrgenwerth, also some minor liberties taken with the sedatives

For the longest time, they felt like they were floating.

“Caryll.” Someone was calling them. They tried to look, but attempting to perceive their surrounding was as if they were in the middle of the thickest mist on the blackest of nights, obstructing all from view.

“Caryll.” The voice called again, this time more demanding and they turned around, still seeking its source, but there was naught, but the pale nothingness around them.

Their skin was tingling and tight with goosebumps. They saw something lurking in the corner of their visions, but the figure was too big and frightening for it to be a human. No, it wasn’t human – it was something else, something dangerous and something which their mind refused to perceive for their own safety. Cold chills ran down their spine at the thought.

Master Willem. They needed Master Willem.

“The dark, Master Willem,” They inhaled sharply, as their body started shaking against the frigid air. “It scares me. I can’t—I can’t see.”

“A nightmare, it was only a nightmare, Caryll.” The voice reassures them, but Caryll squeezes their eyes shut and tries to breathe.

“It’s cold, so cold—something is wrong.” Something warm gripped their shoulder, the contrast so sharp, that the touch felt burning. It shook gently them until the mist dispelled and their eyes snap open.

Realization gradually dawned on them – they were in a dorm room, but it was not their own. A single lantern illuminated the room in a soft light. There was a figure standing in front of them and tending to them, with a concerned tone. Fingers snap in front of their eyes and suddenly, Caryll was fully awake and aware of their surroundings.

“Laurence?” They looked up to their colleague with wide eyes. Laurence looked pleased at having finally acquired their attention. “What—” They lick their lower lip nervously and then swallow hard. “What happened?”

“I found you sleepwalking,” Laurence explained, tone even. “It was as if I encountered a ghost.”

Caryll huffed in faux amusement, tried to hide the uneasiness from their face. “A ghost? Don’t be silly, Laurence.”

However, their attempt to at making a joke did not ease Laurence’s expression. He gave them a studying look. “Master Willem told me that you have been…unwell, as of recently.” The scholar said slowly, still keeping Caryll under close scrutiny. “What did you see?”

“Nothing.” Caryll quickly denies and it’s the truth, but then their heart twists in guilt, when they see the curious shine in Laurence’s eyes dim. They plant their gaze firmly on the ground. “I’m fine, Master Willem needn’t worry—nor should you.” _Least of all you._

The bed creaked under the pressure of a second body, as Laurence sat down next to them.

“Caryll.” They heard him say and refused to look at him. “Caryll, listen to me.” They remain silent, praying to just disappear from the world—escape from the fear and the cold.

Laurence frowns faintly and remains silent for the longest time. For a moment, Caryll assumed that he was going to just leave them be and go away, but instead his fellow scholar just stood up, picked up something from his desk and knelt in front of them.

“Take this.” He said and Caryll furrowed their brows in confusion. Laurence was holding a small vial of sedatives.

“I don’t need it, it’s fine really.” They try to push his hand away, but Laurence doesn’t give up.

He sits next to them again and regardless of their protest, puts the small vial in their hand, curls their fingers around it. His fingers squeeze theirs, warming up their cold hands, and pushes it towards them. Caryll sighs and nods.

“Thank you, Laurence,” Caryll says. Laurence’s concern takes them by surprise and they look down towards the bed covers, unable to face his peer’s worried gaze. “You really needn’t.”

“Nothing of the sort,” Laurence leans forward and places a hand on their shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. They close their eyes, relish in the feeling of having the presence of someone there—of feeling real for the first time in a while and not like their consciousness was about to slip to unknown, frightful planes. Laurence squeezes and messages their shoulder lightly and Caryll finds themselves relax. “It’s the least I can do for as a friend.”

They down it all in one gulp and immediately felt a pleasant buzz – it was only a tiny amount, but the thick blood was quite potent. Or perhaps it was just them. Caryll had never felt their nerves relax as much as now.

“Feeling better?” Laurence hums quietly in thought, before turning his attention back to Caryll.

They blink.

“That’s—” _Your blood_ , they wanted to say, but instead inhaled sharply. Laurence gave them a blank look.

“Why yes,” Laurence answered as a matter of fact. “You needed to calm down, Caryll.” There was an honest concern in his tone, but it was lost on Caryll. The thick blood was meant to ease their mind, but the thought that they drank _Laurence’s_ blood, shocked them back to panic. If it had been some other, unknown students, Caryll would not have given it any thought, but to have Laurence himself be so attentive—Caryll swallowed thickly. 

“Already looking better.” Laurence says casually.

“Yeah,” Caryll replies, finally looking up, and Laurence offers a faint smile. “Yeah…” They repeat and closed their eyes. The lingering taste of blood on their tongue was all of a sudden intoxicating. A warm feeling settled in their gut and Caryll felt a deep embarrassment, when they realized that the sensation they were feeling was a bit too sweet for it to be platonic. “Thank you.” They said quietly.

Their eyes flutter open and Caryll looked up to Laurence, their gaze heavy and half-lidded. Without any thought, their body moved on deep, primitive instinct. They lean in close to Laurence’s face, nose barely grazing the edge of his cheekbones. One hand grasped his wrist, clinging to it for support.

His wrist was covered by thick bandages – Caryll had no doubt that it was used to cover the source of the sweet blood. Would Laurence allow them to drink directly? They desperately felt the need to drown the buzzing white noise in their brain.

Laurence remains motionless, expression unreadable, except for the lingering hesitation and curious anticipation in his eyes. Caryll doesn’t dare move. They close their eyes against the feeling of Laurence watching them from so close. Each warm puff of breath against their skin sends a tingling feeling rising up their spine.

“Caryll?” His voice rumbled so close to their ear, that they could hear it echo inside their head. The realization of what they were doing shocked them back to soberness and they looked up to Laurence with wide eyes.

“Sorry!” Caryll backs away so abruptly, they almost fell off the bed. “Truly, I do not know what came over me.” Their words seem to pass over Laurence and only the corners of his mouth quirks up to let them know that he actually heard it. 

“You needn’t apologize.” He says calmly and Caryll freezes when he puts both hands on their shoulders, effectively pinning them down as if they were a frightened animal. Laurence moves forward and Caryll wants to say something, anything, to break the tense silence surrounding them, but their tongue feel heavy in their mouth. They exhale sharply, the noise suddenly loud in the quietness. Laurence’s eyes dance over Caryll’s face as though to gauge their reaction. A hand slides up the back of their neck, until fingers wind into their hair, gently pushing them forward.

“You shouldn’t.” They murmur, not quite meeting his gaze. The fingers in their hair unfurl free and settle back on their nape, rubbing soothingly against their skin.

“It’s fine, Caryll. Isn’t this what you want?”

Caryll felt something warm against their lips and for that one, brief moment, all the sounds in the world went silent. Laurence’s lips were, predictably, very soft.

The kiss was gentle, chastise, with Laurence only taking what Caryll was willing to give. Their lip part open slightly, letting Laurence deepen the kiss, pressing them together harder. Caryll pulls Laurence closer and almost falls over when the latter leans against their chest. When it ends, Caryll finally remembers to breathe.

“Caryll,” Comes a soft voice and they blink as Laurence cups a tender hand against their face to get them to look at him. Their faces were still close, so close that they were breathing each other’s air. Laurence’s eyes were eager and his gaze wanders down Caryll’s body. “Would there be no objects from you if we were to proceed?” He murmurs against their lips. 

“None!” Caryll answers perhaps more emphatically than they need to and Laurence smiles.

His other hand moves to their ribs, steading them as Laurence pulls them closer and their lips meet again. Caryll closes their eyes. Laurence teases and bites and sucks on Caryll’s lower lip. In answer, they hook their hands around his neck, deepening the kiss. They moan into his mouth and hear a pleased hum in response.

Caryll feels the heat of Laurence’s lips on the corner of their mouth, sliding towards their jaw and then down their neck. Two fingers tug at their tie to loosen it and expose more flesh. His mouth was soft and warm as it kisses its way across their throat, occasionally indulging with a careful nip of his teeth. Caryll breaths deeply, their whole body too focused on Laurence’s exploring touch.

"Someone will—"

Laurence drags his lips under their chin. Caryll’s head turns upward, mouth falling open and fingers curling into Laurence’s robe, just accepting the way he leans into their neck, kissing and murmuring against their flushed skin.

“No one will disturb us.” He reassures them and Caryll could only hope that the door was locked.

He draws back and unfastens his own uniform’s tie slowly, slipping it off and eased his shirt collar. Caryll watches him, enraptured by his long fingers as they worked on the buttons of his shirt, baring smooth, pale flesh, little by little, until his own neck was exposed. The entire time, Laurence didn’t break his gaze away from Caryll’s face for even a second.

They stare at him in mute wonder, their mind unable to formulate any words. “Any preferences?” His words break the stillness in the room and Caryll’s inhales sharply.

“I—I don’t know,” They stuttered. “I trust you.”

“As you should.” He smiles and gently pulls them forward by the loosened tie, so that they may sit on top of his folded legs. Caryll’s hands land on his shoulders to steady themselves. Thankfully, they were short enough to easily fit – Laurence put a hand on the small of their back and another on the back of their neck, fingers winding into their hair again to hold them in place.

They grind against each other and Caryll shudders a breath, fingertips digging into the fabric of his robe. They could feel Laurence’s unmistakable hardness. Caryll gasps and Laurence shushes them with kisses to their forehead, going down their cheek and the corner of their mouth. They shut their eyes, grinding down harder against Laurence, needing the friction. He hisses.

“Laurence.” They whimper, clutching tightly and get a quiet laugh in response.

“So eager,” He teases. “Wait a moment.”

Caryll yelps as the contact briefly stops and they were carefully slid off his lap. Laurence lifts himself up and leans forward, rummaging through the desk’s drawer next to the bed, as Caryll stares at him helplessly in anticipation. When Laurence pulled out a small container of oil, realization quickly downed on Caryll.

“Laurence!” Caryll’s face flushes deeply and Laurence gives them a blank look.

“My hands get dry often.” He says, but Caryll still can’t help, but narrow their eyes in suspicion.

They bite their lower lip anxiously. “Do you—do you have any experience?”

“Some.” He answers plainly.

"Some?" They echoed and Laurence only gave them a sly smile in answer. He sits back on the bed and pulls them on top his laps again.

Caryll has no idea why they don’t react – they watched completely entranced as Laurence pushed down their robe. The fabric pools around their elbows and they made a weak effort to shrug it all the way off, while Laurence quickly moves on to undoing their tie completely, impatiently yanking it off once it was loose enough. He tugs at their shirt and unbuttons it just enough to expose their neck completely. Laurence tracks the nervous way Caryll swallows with a dark look.

“Up,” He only says, and Caryll obeys. They help him slip off their clothes, so that eventually they were left naked, except for their thin shirt and open vest hanging loosely around their torso. “Good, good.” Laurence says rubbing their bare thigh encouragingly. He takes some oil and spreads it on his hands generously. Then, his hand drifts between Caryll’s legs, one fingertip circling their entrance. Caryll remains still, breathes deeply through their nose and tries to steel themselves.

They shut their eyes when the fingertip finally breaches them, but Caryll was surprised to find that there was no pain, only the smooth sensation of skin gliding and it was just their own uncertainty keeping them clenched tightly around the intrusion. Laurence makes a pleased hum when Caryll grows less tense in his hold, as he moves his hand to relax Caryll from the inside out. Occasionally, he crooks his finger and rubs in a way that makes Caryll squirm.

Another finger slips in and Caryll gasps at the sensation of being stretched out further. They felt a slight burn, but it quickly faded into pure pleasure and they make quiet, eager noises. Laurence kisses them again, swallowing their sounds and Caryll welcomes the distraction, desperate for something, anything to take their mind off the intensity of it all. Laurence continues pressing his fingers deeper with every trust, until Caryll no longer offers any resistance.

Laurence hums in approval. A third one was added and by then, Caryll’s head is so flushed, they were incapable of coherent thought. They felt a heat so profound it melted away all previous reservations. However, the stimulation wasn’t enough to completely overwhelm them and instead kept edging them close and retreating. Tethered firmly, yet release still out of reach. Laurence gently bites and tugs at their lower lip between teeth. Despite the clear eagerness of his own, he was working them slowly - taking his time and Caryll found themselves growing desperate.

"Stop—stop teasing me already. Get on with it." In response, Laurence chuckled and finally, _finally_ , his other hand snakes between their legs, fingers touching, stroking, caressing their arousal. Caryll's breath shuddered. Involuntarily, their legs partner further, giving Laurence’s exploratory touch better access.

Caryll bears own around the fingers inside them, desperately praying that Laurence hurries along, because they won’t last much longer. However, Laurence’s pace slows down, until it eventually grinds to an agonizing stop.

“I think you’re ready.” They hear him say and Caryll blinks at the loss, when the fingers slide out of them. They sigh in disappointment, but then there was movement and their breath hitched when they heard the sound of a belt unbuckle.

Laurence gives them a brief look, before grabbing the oil container again. He untucked himself and slicked his own arousal, stroking himself back to full hardness, while Caryll watches, barely able to move. Laurence puts the container aside and hastily wipes his hands on the covers without care, then puts his hands on Caryll’s waist. Caryll swallows nervously as they settle back in spot, one of Laurence’s hand squeezing their side gently.

“Relax,” He says and Caryll repeats the words in their head as they close their eyes. Laurence takes his cock and gently presses the tip against their entrance. They exhale as it dips deeper, the initial burn of the stretch almost painful. “Caryll.” Laurence kisses them as a distraction again, and it works, because the rest of him sheathes easily.

Caryll moans at the strange sensation, but Laurence doesn’t give them time to dwell on it. He started with short, shallow thrusts to help them relax and get used to the width. Laurence nuzzled their throat, murmuring encouragements, kissing and nibbling the delicate skin. Without a doubt, it would leave bruises and Caryll felt thankful for the stiff Byrgenwerth uniforms hiding as much flesh as possible.

Gradually, he started pushing them more, pace growing more impatient. He pulls at their shirt again, almost ripping it open, when he exposes the flesh of their shoulder. 

“L-Laurence—” They whimpered. Caryll clings to him and grinds needy against him, but the stimulation never enough. Laurence’s warm breath was rugged against their throat. He squeezed their upper arm harshly, almost to the point of bruising. Laurence continued with a rough pace, thrusting into Caryll with abandon, until Caryll was shaking in his embrace. They bite their lower lip in an effort to maintain at least some decency and silence themselves, but it’s an uphill battle. “I’m—”

Laurence cuts them off with a quick jolt of his hips, forcing Caryll to gasp at the sensation of him sliding in so deeply. Their fingertips dig into Laurence’s shoulder, dragging against the fabric. In turn, his hand slides down from their arm and towards the small of their back, raising their hips just enough so that with every thrust, the head of Laurence’s cock rubs tantalizingly over the part of them, that makes Caryll’s throat whine with the keenest of sounds.

While the lingering image of the Truth still scared Caryll, being in his arms made them feel like the sea finding its shore. Laurence buried his face in their shoulder and breathed in deeply. His hands slid around to cup their backside, gently holding the cheeks apart and letting nothing hinder each thrust of his cock went into their body.

“Good. You’re doing good, Caryll.” The intensity of it all was so severe, that Caryll could only focus on Laurence’s clear voice as he thrust deeper, harsher.

Caryll tries to keep their breath even, but when Laurence’s fingers brush over to where they’re joined, they almost choke on a gasp. Their arms felt like jelly, and they fell over to lean against Laurence’s chest, attempting to continue moving their hips in tandem with his, but failing. It seemed that he already knew that they could not go on.

There was a sharp pain and Caryll groaned, closing their eyes and saw nothing, but white sparks behind their eyelids. Out of all the things that brought out their climax, it was Laurence’s teeth going from nibbling to then just biting down the curve of their neck that causes them to orgasm.

Caryll quietly rides out the after bliss, while Laurence’s mouth was wet against their flushed skin, licking and sucking on the shallow wound. They cling and hold him firmly in place, even as his movement lose rhythm and grows more desperate and erratic, chasing his own release.

Eventually, he slams in one last time, pressing in as far as he can go. Laurence closes his eyes and grits his teeth as he comes undone and Caryll was holding him through it, patting and rubbing his scalp, encouragingly.

For a few brief moments, there’s no sound or movement in the room, except for their rugged breathes. Laurence’s hand slides up and down their thigh, rubbing and relaxing the sensitive flesh. Caryll bites their lower lip to muffle a sound that threatens to leave their throat, when Laurence slides out of them. Something dripped down their thighs and their body felt oddly empty and cold, but Laurence was quick to press his mouth to the side of their face, and they felt the warmth of his breath against their face. Caryll’s head tilts slightly and they place both hands at the base of his neck, pressing against him. Their lips brush softly, and for a long time they just kiss slowly. Caryll’s eyes shut as Laurence puts a hand on their chest and gently pushes them lie down on the bed.

Caryll drops down on the mattress, too tired to think and too boneless to move. The room’s air was cool against their still flushed skin and Laurence watches them with an unreadable expression for a split moment, before lifting himself up. Caryll doesn’t dwell on it and closes their eyes for a brief moment of respite, until they felt something cold and damp drag across their skin. They almost yelled, but when a finger pressed against their lips to hush them, they immediately silenced themselves.

“I’m just cleaning you,” Laurence explained briefly and withdrew his hand. “You’ll thank me later.” 

When it was all done, Laurence shrugged off his own robe and wraps Caryll with it for extra warmth, when he noticed their chest shivering softly. He then crawled over, slotting himself next to them, spooning their side, as they lied still as a corpse on their back.

“I should go…” They mumbled, as they shifted a bit. They did not really want to leave, but they feared staying and what it would entail. However, Laurence did not leave them with much of a choice when he leaned upon their shoulder and placed an arm over their stomach possessively.

“Stay,” Laurence murmurs against their neck as he buries his head there, eyes closed. “You can sleep here.” He tugs at the covers, tucks them both in and clings to Caryll, as if trying to melt their bodies into one. Caryll squirmed a bit with the grip, trying to adjust themselves before settling down and wrapping and arm around Laurence’s waist as they lean in his direction.

“Alright, but your uniform’s going to get crinkled.” They try to quip and Laurence’s only response was a brief twitch of his lips curling upwards, eyes still closed.

His breath was already even, by the time Caryll closed their eyes as well. Sleep came to them easily that night.

…

When they wake, they were alone and the bite doesn’t sting anymore. They shuddered, clinging to the covers, but despite the cold, Caryll can’t remember the last time they’ve been so well rested. They turn to lie on their side and press a hand flat against the empty spot next to them. There was still lingering warmth, which means that Laurence left not too long ago.

 _Laurence._ Memories of the previous night flashes their mind, and Caryll felt the sharp sting of embarrassment, but also careful consideration – what did all of this mean?

However, trying to rationalize the events that transpired with their still dazed mind only left them feeling tired, so instead of fighting the grogginess, Caryll opted to just give up. They rolled in the bed for a bit more, relishing in the warmth and scent Laurence left behind, before sleep overtook them again.

…

The next time they wake, they were not alone. Caryll heard the soft sound of pages flipping and writing. Cracking their eyes open, they saw that Laurence was sitting at the desk next to the bed. He was indeed without his robe, and appeared focused on the book in front of him, occasionally rubbing the back of his neck in clear frustration.

“What are you studying?”

Laurence’s hand stops writing and his head tilts slightly in their direction. “Did you remember those translation assignment Master Willem tends to give us?” They did, but before they could answer Laurence continued. “I didn’t, so now here I am.” He’s tone borders on sardonic and, Caryll would guess, underlying bitterness for being forced to do something so mundane.

Caryll huffs in amusement and smiles. “If you needed help, I would have obliged. Master Willem’s assignments were always so dull. It’s the field research that’s interesting.” He glances at them and they both chuckle. Despite the odd corner, Caryll could see that Laurence’s smile was real.

“Are you hungry?” His expression relaxes back to its neutral state again as he turned towards them proper and leans his side against the chair. Caryll furrowed their brows in confusion. “You skipped breakfast, but lunch should be soon.”

“What time is it?” At the thought of food, their stomach growled in eagerness.

“Eleven.”

They groggily lifted their sore body up to a sitting position and realized that they were still undressed from the waist down. They covered themselves with the robe—Laurence’s robe, still and stood up. “My clothes?” They mumble and Laurence guides them with a helpfully gesture towards their clothes, neatly folded atop of the trunk at the foot of the bed. Courteously, he returns his attention back to the assignment, while Caryll dressed themselves hastily.

Caryll hesitated as they spoke. “I am deeply thankful—for helping me last time.”

“You need not mention it.” Laurence answered, tone casual, bordering on indifferent and Caryll bites their lower lip anxiously.

What happened last night was incomprehensible and Caryll still struggled to make sense of it. And Laurence appeared almost _callous_ , in the disregarding manner he was treating the entire ordeal—Or was he also avoiding the topic, uncertain of how to breach it?

Nervous fingers struggle with their tie, until their hands froze when they heard a sigh, followed by the sound of wood scraping against wood.

“Let me help,” Laurence says calmly and Caryll doesn’t push his hands away when he grabs their tie. His fingers work quick and methodical, but there was an intensity in his eyes, as he scans the bruised flesh, as if leading some internal debate. His gaze lingering for just a split second longer on their neck as they finished fixing their collar and smoothed out the folds.

“Thank you,” Caryll repeats listlessly and Laurence simply nods.

At the doorway, Laurence puts a hand on their shoulder and he leans in close, murmuring into their ear. For that one brief moment, there was nothing in the world except for the sound of his words, inscribing onto their brain.

“If you find yourself in need again, I would be happy to oblige.” Caryll felt heat settle in their gut again at the thought, but only nod in acknowledgement. Laurence takes a step back and they leave quickly, without turning back.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> a friend gave me this brain disease so now, HERE WE ARE,   
> the hardest thing to fix was actually the opening segment, because I fucked it up and accidentally wrote 2 versions and was too lazy to fix it, so I just spliced them together 
> 
> haha, open ending? insert the office meme: I'm not writing a part 2, but who knows???
> 
> also, desr maiden astraea theme slaps but Idk if I'll forgive them for what they did to old king allant


End file.
